


队狼军服（NC17，OOC，全）

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Relationships: Scott Summers /Logan
Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461961
Kudos: 1





	队狼军服（NC17，OOC，全）

Logan靠着草垛，眯缝着眼睛享受落日前最后的阳光。上午接到两个消息，一个是大后天中午开始对敌方在本战区最坚固的军事要塞发起猛攻，另一个，则是有人要见他。

从丢在地上的衣服里怀中掏出小酒壶，烈酒划过喉咙，火辣辣地烧得人喉咙疼。本想再掏根烟的，奈何配给的烟早就被他给抽光了。没办法，只好狠狠吸两口手上淡得几乎没有的焦油味儿。

不远处的玉米田里传来沙沙声，很快，茂密的绿色枝干被左右分开。

来人是老相识了，Scott上校，本次作战总指挥官。

其实，Logan挺烦他的，压根儿不想见他，这才躲到这野地里来喂蚊子。不过也不奇怪他能找着自己，整个儿营区就这么大地方，再往远了就得挨收拾吃枪子儿。都不用抓人问话，就骑着他那匹好马周围兜两圈就能找着他。

瞅瞅，这漂亮的官家公子哥儿的样儿，哪儿像个在战机坦克底下打过滚的人，Logan腹诽着。

天儿开始转热，Scott没穿那件深灰色毛呢大衣，只披了件同色的大氅，倒是把那股子挺拔禁欲的气质给凸显了。这行头Logan之前没见他穿过，估摸是新置办的。他倒是忽略了俩人有多久没见，忘了那一炮弹砸下来，让自己在野战医院里足足躺了半年多。俩人上次见面，还秋草满地黄，而这一冬一春的交替对Logan来说，却浑浑噩噩掰不出个个数儿。

解开肩扣，将大氅挂在小臂上。里面还是熟悉的深蓝色军装，那身板儿那腰条儿……Logan没出息地咽了口口水。瞄了眼肩膀上的肩章，呦呵，几天没见那星豆子又多了。

“呦！长官这行市又涨啦！”Logan操着满口痞子味儿的糙话开口招呼，朝着那锃亮的肩章一努嘴。

Scott撇了Logan一眼，没说话。

Logan顶烦他这点，有屁也不说放个响的。

以前比现在多少强点儿，不说跟个活猴儿似的不消停吧，至少还像个年轻人，有些藏不住的热血和冲动。

当初这小子被安排到他们分队的时候，就是个刚入伍的生瓜蛋子，啥也不懂。作为个老兵油子，Logan也没怎么拿这个新来的当回事儿，甚至偶尔还仗着老大哥的身份“关照”一下后生。

年轻人，脑子活泛身体素质也好，到了战场上，Logan也不得不服气Scott的单兵能力以及对战局的细致观察。如同下山猛虎，机敏而勇猛。几次之后，Logan甚至会本能地听从Scott的指令，与之的态度也亲切了不少。谁能不愿意跟着有能力的人冲锋，好让自己在这连天的炮火中多活一刻呢。

“为什么不接受职务调动？”Scott开口问，应该是骑了几公里的马被风吹了喉咙，声音听上去有些干哑。

“你来找我就为这个？”Logan拎着自己的小酒壶走过去，脚步有些虚浮。那酒品质是差，但是烈得很，还挺上头。衣服皮带鞋子什么的都被丢在草堆旁边，Logan就光着膀子，枯草黄色的裤子穿得也是松松垮垮，像是随时要掉。

知道他不爱看自己这样儿，Logan故意的。想着赶紧把人弄走就得了，自己也清净清净。

他可倒没注意自己这模样，在别人眼里有多蹿火。

“我……”Scott声音哑得不行。

他咽了口唾沫，喉结滚动的声音格外清楚，此时俩人离得有些近，气氛突然变得暧昧。

“一路骑得挺急的吧，来，喝口，透透嗓子。”Logan把酒壶递到Scott面前，他这是成心把人往急了逼。俩人过去还在一起血里来火里去的时候就没少因为这个吵，一个又烟又酒一个不烟不酒。Scott怪Logan作为军人不够自律也不爱惜自己身体，Logan嫌Scott死教条活得没人味儿。

心说：正好，他要是不接，自己一掉脸子，借题发挥就能撒丫子溜了。

算盘打挺好，就是没成想人家没接这招儿。Scott就势接过酒壶，二话没说直接灌。Logan知道酒有多烈，这玩意儿一仰头小半壶就没了。张嘴想阻止，也来不及了，酒壶已经递了回来。

“你……”后面没事儿吧几个字还没说出口呢，只见Scott皱着眉头用力咳了两声。

该！Logan心想：让你逞能，呛死你算了！

“我以为你会在营帐里等我。”Scott的声音好了许多，不知是酒给润的还是咳清爽了。“为什么不接受职务调动？”

“长官，我觉得我现在就挺好，不想变，也用不着。”Logan将酒壶拧紧，丢回衣服堆儿。“像我这种人，不死在战场上，怎么对得起你肩膀上扛着的花儿。”

Scott皱着眉，攥紧了拳头。Logan并不在乎自己的话让对方有什么反应，说真的，能让Scott就这样扭头滚蛋最好。他俩真没什么可谈的，也谈不清楚，趁着这次见面还没有往更糟糕的方向发展前，各自回营才是正确的。

紧握成拳的手放松开来，探到Logan的左肩的位置。那里是一片狰狞伤疤的起点。掌心落在肩头，即使隔着手套依旧温暖。

Scott压住Logan的肩膀，示意他不要动。Logan挣扎了一下，并没有成功，Scott还是转到了他的身后。

Logan曾在镜子里瞧过自己那满后背的烧伤和弹痕，虽说伤疤是男人的勋章，但过于惊悚的视觉效果并不值得到处炫耀。可以说，连块儿完整的好皮都没有。当时的主治医生都说，在那样缺少物资且医疗条件极其恶劣的情况下，Logan能活下来堪称奇迹。

所以，在活命和美观之间，Logan自然是选择活着。只是，他不愿意让Scott看见这满后背的伤疤，一点儿都。

他跟这个小王八蛋实在是捋不清楚。

战场上互相信任浴血奋战，是过命的交情。私底下……

军营里确实偶尔有憋不住的时候，关系好的之间来发手活解闷。所以，Logan和Scott搞到一块儿也不算什么新鲜事儿。开始的时候确实只是用手，互相撸出来就完事儿。慢慢地次数多了，用手就变成了用嘴。Logan把这一切归咎于喝酒误事，和为什么Scott这个小王八蛋专注看人时候的眼神里有钩子。而且，真的不能怪他“为老不尊”，没人能在Scott趴在耳边压着声音一遍一遍叫你名字的时候还能无动于衷。这也就不难解释了后来Scott把Logan扑倒狠操的时候，为啥Logan不但没跳起来打死他，反而是抱紧了叫得差点儿整个营地都过来瞧热闹。

背后的人贴上来双手环住Logan，军装上那些金属扣饰硌着已经不再疼痛的红色新肉。Scott比Logan矮些，嘴唇刚好碰到Logan的肩膀。他就在那儿停留着，呼吸灼热，像是亲吻却没有任何进一步的动作。只是用嘴唇碰触那伤疤，似忏悔般虔诚。

Logan想活动活动肩膀，甩开这种让他不知如何继续下去的奇怪气氛。

他想把两人之间拉回到更简单更容易处理的关系，单纯的上下级也好，或者是有肉体关系的前同袍也好，都比现在这样像是有爱在其中百转千回要好。

很长一段时间之前，他不是完全没想过战争结束以后的事儿，甚至一度异想天开的认为那也会有Scott参与。连地窖挖多大这种事情他都偷摸儿地计算好了，却没想到现实狠狠一巴掌甩得他眼冒金星。

Scott在部队里表现十分卓越，立了不少功。等Logan反应过来的时候，Scott已经升至副营。有了实质军务要处理，早就搬出了他们分队那顶下雨就漏的破帐篷。俩人虽在一个营地，见面的机会却远不如从前。从大头兵到一方长官，Scott一路升迁之快不可说不引人侧目。一开始，Logan是为Scott感到高兴的，因为他见识过战场上的Scott如何的勇猛果决不畏生死。有能力者被重用，总好过庸才带兵送大家去死。接着，窃窃私语的声音越来越大，甚至不需要仔细去侧耳倾听。Scott的亲爹是国会里和谈派的领袖，老师是主战派将领中军衔最高的那位元帅。这一切看似正常又不那么正常的提拔速度也就说得过去了，而投向Scott的目光中除了更多了些巴结。

Logan当时也不知自己那股怨气上了头，冲进Scott的办公帐篷就是一顿组合拳。等到自己清醒过来时，已经被赶来的警卫连丢进了禁闭室。

那些同生共死的记忆仿佛都成了一个个巨大的漩涡，Logan陷在其中寻不到出路。思绪不停被撕扯，灵魂仿佛被拆成两半，站在两旁刀兵相向。一边肯定着Scott的能力，另一边又不断否定。不停地想翻出些什么来证明自己真的了解那个一同出生入死的Scott，却只能徒劳的听着脑袋里的那个声音讪笑着告诉他一切都是假的。最后，那些盘旋在脑海中的炮火声，尸体被弹药烧灼的焦糊味儿，以及被卷入战争的死难者用血肉铺就的道路，死死扼住Logan的喉咙，让他难受得想吐。

只在禁闭室里呆了三天，Logan就被放了出来。他没问为什么没有别的处罚，他知道是谁保了他，但是他并不领情。

那天的落日就跟现在一样，烧得像火，却注定要被黑暗吞噬。

Logan转过身，让自己脱离那个会令他感到眷恋的怀抱。抓起Scott手，放在自己的锁骨上。看着那双浅色的眼睛变得深沉，Logan笑着说：“长官抱得那么紧，是不是想乐一乐？”说完，又执起Scott的手，用牙齿叼住中指指尖上的手套。一点点，将Scott的手从里面抽了出来。过程中，两人对视着，谁也不肯先移开。

Scott的手上有长期持枪和军刀磨出的老茧，Logan引领着刚刚被释放出手套束缚的手，由胸膛上的乳尖慢慢至小腹，然后带进被裤子遮挡的部分。前后都湿漉漉的，显然，之前已经被Logan仔细地清洗过了。

这是Logan给Scott下得套，从来无往不利。Scott越想找他谈，他就越不想听解释。Scott越想给他俩的关系找个定位，他就偏把一切都往肉欲上带。每次Scott气急败坏推开他，说实话，撇开那点儿来不及品味的酸苦，更多的是坚定了他的想法。除了不想干自己这个老屁股是真的以外，别的都是假的。而自己鬼门关里走了一趟回来之后，更是大彻大悟。揪着那些有得没得真没多大用，该断的就不该留恋纠缠不休。

Logan一步向前，附过去压住Scott，重重地碾压着。Scott的嘴里有跟他相同的酒精味儿，和记忆中那永远清爽的味道大不相同。总算是把那已经变得遥远的人扯到了跟自己同样低劣的位置，心说着抱歉却无半点愧疚。Scott没有太大反应，只是站在那儿，任由Logan施虐一般用嘴撕扯他的唇舌。

啃了好一会儿，Scott的无动于衷让Logan觉得自己仿佛是对着条死鱼嘬了半天。Logan脸色铁青，要不是嘴唇泛红气息也不稳，真的看不出刚刚和人热烈的亲吻过。

视线扫过Scott的裆下，并没有明显的变化。瞧，果然兴趣全无。装得好像多放不下，实际上根本就是想尽办法撇清关系。调动什么的，也就是让自己滚远点儿，也识相些别到处去宣扬俩人以前睡觉的事儿。Logan真恨自己怎么就那么命大没被直接炸死，如今要在这受这份儿活罪。Scott肩章上的反光晃着他的眼睛，虚影里仿佛又出现了那些痛苦哀嚎的灵魂。

血气冲上头顶，脸色也由青转红。Logan压下那些恨不得把Scott一枪崩了的冲动，深吸口气。

“既然长官没什么兴致，那我可就先回了。”Logan又重新挂上那种皮笑肉不笑的欠揍表情，错开Scott准备去拿自己脱在不远处的上衣。临了还不忘拍拍Scott的肩膀说：“提前预祝长官高升。”

刚弯腰去捡地上的衣服，就感觉有只手扼住了自己的后颈。没等他反抗挣扎，便被脸朝下压在了不知道啥时候丢在他脚边的深灰色大氅上。

Scott单膝跪在Logan身侧，贴到他耳边说：“你这套还没玩腻么？”扯下Logan晃晃荡荡的裤子，露出和其它部分有明显肤色分界的大白屁股。“有意思么？”

Logan也不反抗了，他把胳膊垫在头的下面，侧过脸看着Scott。“长官这说的哪儿的话，我也是想着您找我无非也就是这点儿事儿嘛。既然是我会错意，长官没这个意思，那我还不赶紧滚，省得碍了您的眼。”

“是吗？”Scott露出见面以来的第一个笑容，说是在笑，倒不如说是咬着后槽牙硬挤出来的。手指按压着湿润的入口，尝试着突破进入。“你把自己弄得这么方便使用，我要是不顺了你的意思，倒显得我惺惺作态了。”

两根手指毫不留情地突入，让许久未被如此粗暴直接进入过的Logan僵直了身体。他来不及思考为什么Scott突然改变态度，那手指已经熟练地摸上了Logan体内的敏感点。肠道内被清理得很干净，还带着有未排干净的水。但是并不润滑，手指在里面来回抽动时还很干涩。Scott按压那处时很用力，有点儿疼却并不能掩盖掉快感。静卧在下体的阴茎滴出透明的津液，细长一条垂落到披风上留下深色的痕迹。一团软肉颤巍巍地撑起逐渐坚挺的形状，深色的顶端从中探出头来。Logan把脸埋进胳膊，他咬住嘴唇，不想泄露半点声音。

“既然你那么想挨操，那我成全你。希望你在被我操得脑浆都射干了的时候，还能有听我说话的精神。”Scott的话中，半是威胁半是挑逗。脏话勾起了曾经那些荷枪实弹肉碰肉的淫靡记忆，说得Logan又硬了一些。

“放你娘的屁！你才想挨操！老子就是睡遍军营也不想跟你有任何关系！你个狗娘养的！”Logan回骂着，借此来掩饰自己被挑起的情欲。

“你需要受些教训，Logan。起码得让你知道，服从上级命令是军人的天职。而我，是你的长官。”Scott从裤兜里拿出一小盒涂手的凡士林，挖了差不多整盒的量，涂在Logan红艳的入口上。每一条都褶皱涂上不少，然后仔细揉弄，直到膏体被体温融成油脂将里外都浸透。

“你还记不记得，以前我会舔你屁眼。每次舔，你都把屁股翘得高高的，还会自己把这两团肉掰得很开。”说着，Scott抽出手指，照着屁股蛋就狠狠拍了两巴掌。清脆的声响过后，鲜红的掌印浮现出来，可惜Logan自己看不到这番诱人的景象。

听着Scott说到这个，Logan更是受不了地夹紧大腿，企图压制住这失控的身体。可不自觉塌下的腰和微微向后挺送的屁股，还是暴露了对极致快感的期待。

“扭这么欢，是真等不及了？”这次直接三根手指一捅到底，修长的手指全部没入，洞口被拉扯撑开到极限，褶皱都不见了。

“呵，以前你跟个闷葫芦似的，还有点儿正经人的样子。怎地现在官儿升挺大，倒是满嘴骚话呢。”Logan得气息有些不稳，倒不是疼的。他确实已经很久很久没有用过那里，即使有油膏的滋润，多少都有些涨得难受。

“之前跟个老流氓在床上学的，后来没机会实践，就全攒下了。”拉链声和布料摩擦的声音响起，紧接着，完全勃起的阴茎抵在了入口处来回磨蹭。“我记得，那家伙一被操得爽了，就死死抱住我，怎么骚就怎么叫。”

“放屁！”Logan的身体一阵哆嗦，他坚持认为是被这混蛋给气的，绝不是因为身后那已经挤进去一小部分的阴茎。只进去了顶端的一点点，已经给Logan造成了巨大的压迫感。

“辱骂长官，该罚。”

“啊！”短促的惊叫马上就被Logan咽回肚子，整根都操了进去，又粗又长。重重地那一下，好像五脏六腑都被顶得移了位置。

三根手指和真家伙比起来根本不够看，撕裂般的疼痛尽管短暂，还是让Logan已经勃起的阴茎软了下去。而Scott没有给Logan适应的时间，动作也毫不留情，快很准地对默熟于心的位置发起攻势。

很快，疼痛不再尖锐，变成丝丝钝痛提醒着自己，究竟有多久没和人进行如此亲密的交欢。像那些早已愈合的伤口，平日里无碍事的，只有在阴天下雨时才会疼得想举枪自尽。

身体很诚实地记着那些销魂蚀骨的快乐，在一次次的撞击中逐渐瘫软成泥，绞着那根逞凶的阴茎收缩吸吮。令人想要嘶吼呻吟的酥痒自身后传遍全身，在脑中盘旋不去，形成一幕幕精液飞溅的淫浪画面。一时也分不清耳边响起被抽插带起的水声，究竟是来自回忆还是又一次在欲望的对决中彻底败北。

阴茎再次勃起，Logan将手探过去，想要自己撸两把。就算知道自己的嘴巴离开胳膊一定会呻吟出声，他还是想让自己赶紧射出来，速战速决。他不能让这场莫名其妙的混乱性爱再更加失控，尽管身体诚实地恨不能纠缠到地老天荒。

Scott第一时间发现了Logan的动作，他将Logan的双手反剪制住。他俯下身，凑到Logan的耳边，说：“别碰，让我操射你，好吗？Logan。”说完，还不忘在Logan肩头的伤疤上烙下一吻。

Logan没有给出任何回应，却老老实实地由着Scott将双手压在自己的背后。他用额头抵着那件披风，心里大声骂着混蛋，好像这样才能止住泛酸的眼眶。

第一次被Scott压在身下的时候，也是这样，声音低沉又性感，甚至还有些央求。只是那时两人四目相对，Scott的眼里映着Logan。那以后，每次Scott想做任何出格的尝试，哪怕再离谱再羞人，只要一这样，Logan就会答应。

手腕被紧紧抓住，让身体不至于没了着力点。尽管这样，Logan还是不由自主地在用力的操干中摇晃着身体。感觉自己就像Scott胯下的马，被他骑在身上驱策狂奔。

Scott由上至下狠操Logan，每一下都精准到位。密集的撞击让Logan体内的敏感点开始有些酸痛，也正是这份凌虐感使得Logan的阴茎抽搐得更加频繁。他收紧小腹，让Scott更加用力地干自己，身体上的默契让他知道如何使两人得到更多快乐。

一次没根而入，Logan绷住身体，脑中出现片刻空白。他没有去看自己射了多少，只知道胸腹处湿湿黏黏了一大片。身体脱力却更加敏感，连Scott的手拂过腰侧都能引得阴茎一阵抽搐。晕眩感也让Logan出了更多的虚汗，整个人像从水里捞出来一样被汗水和精液浸透。

猛地被向后拉起，Logan不得不坐在Scott的身上。这样的体位使身体中的硬挺更加深入，Logan不舒服地皱眉，却没什么力气动弹。高潮后的余韵令他慵懒且困倦，不想再过多的抵抗，也就任由他去了。

Logan的头向后仰，Scott则用自己的头托着他。两人下身紧紧相连，上面也久违的亲密的靠近。要不是Logan全身只有被褪到膝盖的裤子，而Scott却穿戴整齐只有裤子拉链敞开，还真的像往日重现。

“你射了很多。”Scott的声音有些亢奋，灼热的呼吸喷吐在颈后，有些发痒。Logan懒得去分辨他到底在兴奋些什么，他闭着眼睛试图去平复还不见消散的欲望。

射过精的阴茎缩回原本的一团软肉，Scott伸手过去把玩挤弄。稍微用力些，疲软的阴茎还会配合的吐出一些稀薄的体液。Logan无力地想去拨开，却被抓着手放回胸前握住。

“硬不起来了，再玩该尿了。”Logan懒懒地说道。

“你老了。”Scott放过了Logan的阴茎，转而去捏他的乳头。两手横在胸前，倒像是把Logan紧紧抱在怀里。“以前从正面操你，一边操一边咬你奶子，咬得又红又肿，穿衣服都磨得疼。我不咬你还抱着我得头，自己把胸挺过来让我咬。”Logan听Scott说这些话，身体不由得又是一阵颤抖。“Logan，我想你。”

Logan闭着眼睛，没有给Scott任何回应。

片刻之后，Logan抬手向后揽住Scott的头，他主动夹紧自己的屁股，扭动起腰。

Logan挣开眼睛，里面没什么波澜。他侧过头去看着Scott，冷冷的说：“请用力操我，完事赶紧滚，长官。”

折腾了有快一个小时，Scott果然年轻，射了三次也没见腿软。

Logan就不行了，最后像块破布一样瘫在披风上。

Scott没有动手去清理Logan，他站起来，有些苦恼地看着裤裆那里狼藉的湿痕。

尖厉的口哨声划破晚霞，不一会儿田地里传来沙沙声，一只高头大马钻了出来。

Logan坐了起来，看着Scott用白手套随便蹭了几下自己的裤裆。心想：活该！

Scott没再管自己，从马鞍的挂袋里取出来一个小包，回身丢给Logan。

打开一看，里面有两小罐酒和几包高档烟卷。Logan倒也没太纠结就收下了，他想着，出去嫖还得给钱呢，他收了也不寒碜。

“这次我不是来征求你同意，调令你必须执行。”Scott没看Logan，自己调整着马鞍的位置。

Logan打开包烟，点上猛吸了一口。跟自己那些劣质烟草不同，这味儿可又香又冲，劲头儿十足。

“不然这样吧，如果这次我活着回来，就听你的。”

Scott一顿，停下手里的活儿，立着眉毛看向Logan。

半晌，他转身上马，临走前只留下一句。

“别死了。”

Logan听着渐远的马蹄声，又一次仰躺回那件没被带走的披风上。

“子弹不长眼啊，长官。”


End file.
